Mystery of the Lava Lamp Phantom
MYSTERY OF THE LAVA LAMP PHANTOM - #19 I'm Scarn, and my mom recently got married to some guy named "Dave". Dave's okay I guess. He likes baseball, drinking beer, and he doesn't care about me. Well, we're going to be living with him. Why? Well, like I said. Dave and my mom got married. A married couple living in two separate houses isn't really a good life style, you know? So we're moving in with him. He has a son, named "Sthamp". Yes, his name is pronounced "Stamp". He's 17, and I'm 12. He likes rock & roll and skateboarding. I also heard he's a prankster. This will be the first time I'll be meeting him. Luckily, we both have our own rooms. I just hope he's cool. We pulled up to the house. It was in a decent neighborhood, and the house itself is your typical house. It's got a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, two rooms downstairs, and three rooms upstairs. I helped moved some boxes and what not. But I saw no sign of Sthamp. I asked Dave where he was. He stopped what he was doing, and stared at me. "He's somewhere." Dave said. I then went to my room. It was decently sized. There were some boxes in there. I looked in one of them, and they appeared to have Sthamp's stuff in them. I moved two of the boxes out of the room, and into his. There was one box left. The outside of it was written in Sharpie marker. It read "WARNING! Breakable!" I took a peak inside, and saw a dusty old lava lamp. I pulled it out, and took a look at it. It was completely covered in dust. How old is this? I wonder if it still works. I got up and went to a wall outlet in the room. I plugged it in, and turned it on. It lit up with bright green and orange, like it was brand new. It looked very nice. However, I noticed a few lava bubbles seemed to be stuck to the surface. Maybe I can move them. I put my hand on the metal cap, and twisted it open. Then, a burst of green fog rose out of it, along with some black fog. I gasp, and twisted the cap back on. What was that all about? I've never seen a lava lamp do that before. "Hey, knucklehead, what are you doing with my lava lamp?" Sthamp questioned. He was wearing jeans with holes in them and a black short sleeve T-shirt. He came cover to me, and ripped the cord out of the outlet. "Don't touch my stuff!" he exclaimed. "Oh, sorry, I-I was just curious." I stammered. "Here, let me go through your stuff." he teased. He set down the lava lamp, and started going through a box with my name on it. I didn't do anything about it. I went through his stuff, so it would be very hypocritical for me to stop him from going through mine. "Goosebumps books, really? How old are you, 2?" he questioned. "Hey, it could be worse. I could own some of the Nightmares books." I joked. "I don't know what that is, but the fact that you know about it makes me cringe. Grow up dude. Reading books is lame." Sthamp scolded me. He left the box, and went to his. He pulled out a CD case. "Here, try this for a change." He threw the case at me. It was a heavy metal album called "Satan Lives: The Blood Drinkers + Sacrifice All That's Good and Kind". I tossed the CD back to him. "Yuck, no thanks." "You know, I hardly know you, but I can already tell you're going to be a pain in the ass. Going through my crap, and insulting my music?" Sthamp went on. I was mute. I had no idea what to say. "Also, don't touch my lava lamp. It can do things." he said. Now I was interested. "Like... what?" I asked. "Opening the cap will release an evil spirit named Mondu. I trapped him in here when I was your age. He terrified me all my life. Then one day, I had enough, and this witch doctor gave me this lava lamp that can trap spirits. When Mondu woke me in my sleep, I grabbed the lava lamp and pointed it to him. He got sucked in, and has never been out since." Sthamp explained it all. There was a pause. "You didn't... open it, did you?" he asked, staring intently at me. I gulped, and shook my head. He squinted his eyes at me. "Hey boys, let's go out and do something fun." Dave called from down the hall. Later we were outside holding guns. POW! Sthamp shot a beer bottle off the fence. "Your aim is getting better!" Dave said to Sthamp. Dave then put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Scarn, let's give you a try." Dave suggested. "Wow, really?" I said surprised. Dave nodded. I've always wanted to shoot a gun before. Sthamp handed me the pistol. It felt heavier than I was expecting. "It's loaded." Sthamp said to be me, before heading behind the fence to set up more bottles. I was starting to feel more nervous that excited. "Hold it straight with one arm, and finger on the trigger." Dave said to me. I followed his instructions. I felt a little cool, I won't lie. But then I noticed something that made my heart sink. Two glowing red eyes piercing at me through the fence. This spooked me so bad, I accidentally pulled the trigger. POW! The shot was followed by a loud grunt by Sthamp. I shot him. "Sthamp!" Dave yelled. We rushed over to him. He was laying lifeless on the ground. Dave rushed over to his body. That's when Sthamp moved. "What the hell, man?" he spoke. "Are you okay?!" Dave asked very worried. "Yeah, the gun shot just shocked me. I wasn't expecting it." Sthamp explained. "So you're okay?" Dave asked. "Yes, I didn't get hurt." Sthamp replied. Dave then turned over to me with an angry look on his face. He just stared at me without saying a word, shaking his head. "I-it was an accident." I muttered. "No more guns." Dave said. "Never again." he continued. Later, I was in my room on the bed. I was so upset. I almost shot and killed my step-brother. And what were those eyes... those terrible, glowing red eyes. Was it the lava lamp demon Sthamp was talking about? Because I have no idea what it was. It was the freakiest thing I have ever seen. My finger was already on the trigger, and when I saw it, my hand tensed up, and accidentally pulled the trigger. I feel so bad about it. Sthamp hasn't really talked to me about it either. Which I guess is a good thing, because I'm surprised he didn't beat me up over it. But luckily, I'm not grounded, because Dave says it's partially his fault for handing me the gun in the first place. He said he wouldn't tell my mom about it too. So, that's a relief. Also, it just turned 10:00 PM, and I'm awfully tired for some reason. So I curled up in my blankets and went to sleep. I then found myself in the hallway. I looked around. How did I get here? I panicked. I tried to look for my room, but it was so dark, and it seemed like there was more doors than usual. I ran all the way down the hall. The moon line shined through the window. Then, the red glowing eyes appeared, staring at me. My heart was beating uncomfortably fast. The red eyes shaped into a black cloaked figure. It went through the window, and now it's in the hall... staring into my soul. It reached its arms out. It had sharp, deadly claws. It then got a hold of me, and screamed in my face with its piercing red eyes. I then woke up in my bed sweating. It was just a really bad dream. I sighed in relief. Until I noticed all the fog on the floor. Oh no. It wasn't a dream. It actually did happen! I frozen in my bed. Couldn't move a muscle. Then, the lava lamp demon Mondu creaked out of the hallway darkness, and into stepped slowing into my room. His claws were gone, however, he still had this glowing evil red eyes. It stepped even closer to me, staring intently the whole at me the whole time. It then got a little too close. I let out a blood curdling scream. That's when Mondu ripped his face off. "Hahaha!" Sthamp laughed, with the phantom mask in his hand. "You totally fell for it!" he continued. "Y-you're such a jerk!" I cried. "Oh, the look on your face. I'll never forget it! Hahaha!" he kept laughing. My face was so red, from embarrassment and anger. "That's what you get for almost shooting me to death!" he stated. "Wait... were those glowing red eyes behind the fence, you?!" I asked. Sthamp pulled out these red lights attached to a plastic bar. "Oh, what's this?" he teased. It was the device to make the red eyes appear. He flicked the switch on it, and the red eyes appeared. "Oh no! What are you going to do, Scarn? Shoot me?" he teased even more. Honestly, at the point, I kinda wanted to. While Sthamp was laughing hysterically, the real Mondu came out of the shadows, and approached Sthamp from behind. He was still laughing. A few seconds later, he noticed I was pointing to something behind him. He paused. "What? What is i--" he abruptly stopped when he slowly turned and stared the figure right in the eyes. This was the real deal. The fabric didn't look cheap, the eyes looked more realistic, and it had class. It's him. It's Mondu ''. He turned to me, and we both screamed. We darted out the room, and past the figure. It growled at us as we ran past it. We charged up the stairs, and went to our parents' door. It was locked, so we banged on it. "Let us in! Let us in!" we cried. The figure was getting closer, with its sharp claws reaching out for us. Sthamp twisted and turned the knob, and shoulder bashed the door. It was now opened. We then locked it again from the inside. Mom and Dave weren't in the room, but we were too completely out of breath to notice. "What the heck dude, I thought it Mondu was just a prank of yours?" I asked. "It was! But I guess he's real after all!" Sthamp cried. "Wait... how do I know this isn't just another prank of yours?" I questioned. "It's not, I promise!" he assured. "Oh yeah, then prove it." I said. He paused, and stared at me. "Alright. Alright I will." he simply said. He walked over to the dresser. "And besides, where did mom and Dave go...?" I asked nervously. "I-I don't. Maybe Mondu has them captive somewhere." he theorized. We could hear it trying to get in the room, making all sorts of strange noises. Then, the door finally swung opened. I screamed, as Mondu walked in slowly. That's when Sthamp walked in front of me with the pistol. He put a new bullet pack in it through the bottom, and cocked it. It was ready and loaded. He then pointed the pistol at Mondu. Sthamp was out of breath, and was clearly shaken up. He then swallowed and bit his lip. He pulled the trigger, until the unthinkable happened. "Put the gun down!" we heard Dave demand. We looked around the room, scanning our eyes to see where Dave was. That's when "Mondu" pulled off the mask. Sthamp lowered the pistol. "You gotta be kidding me." he stated. "Yup, I over heard you talking to Scarn about this 'Mondu' demon. So I thought I would prank you guys!" Dave explained. "Dad, did you know I was going to prank Scarn?" Sthamp asked. "Yup, that too. Heard you talkin' about it on the floor." Dave explained even more. "You're such an ass, stop ease dropping on my conversations." Sthamp said angrily. Dave chuckled. "Alright, now put the gun down, seriously. You loaded for crying out load." Dave demanded. "No." Sthamp said softly. My eyes widened. "Excuse me...?" Dave questioned. Sthamp raise the gun up, and pointed it at his father. Sthamp's breath was getting shaky. "Son... you don't want to do this. Put. The gun. Down." Dave demanded. "Dad..." Sthamp said. Dave slightly titled his head and made a face. "What." he responded. "Move out the way." Sthamp finally said. Dave turned behind him, and saw the real Mondu. Just as about Sthamp was going to pull the trigger, I smacked the gun out of his hand. Then, Dave was attacked by Momdu, and dragged out of the room. Dave screamed for help. "Why the hell did you do that!?" Sthamp scolded me. "I-I don't know. Maybe it's another prank?" I suggested. Sthamp paused for a moment to think. "Yeah... it probably is." Sthamp realized. He then began crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes. "I almost shot my Dad." he literally cried. "Well, I almost ''shot you!" I said. He paused again, then gave me a hug. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole. I'll stop, I promise." he said while hugging me. I looked at him and nodded. "Now what?" I asked. "The prank is still going, so let's try to mess it up somehow." Sthamp suggested. "Sounds good. But how?" I asked. Sthamp smiled. I as in the living room, sitting on the couch, waiting for "Mondu" to come out. Within a few minutes, the glowing red eyes appeared. Mondu was holding Dave hostage, putting a knife up to his throat. "Scarn... p-please..." Dave cried. Mondu choked around Dave's neck even harder. That's when the other Mondu came into the room, and held me hostage. Dave's face went from scared senseless, to some kind of weird frown. The other Mondu stood me up, put me in a choke hold, and pointed a gun to my head. Dave released from the clutches of the Mondu choking him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cut it out!" Dave demanded. "I'm gonna blow his freaking brains out!" the Mondu holding me hostage raged. That's when the other Momdu ripped its face off, revealing it to be my mom. I didn't make a face though. I tried my best to stay in character. "Sthamp, let him go right now! My mom demanded. "Put the gun down!" Dave yelled. Mondu let out a scream, and pulled the trigger. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" they screamed. CLICK!! It wasn't loaded. In fact, it was one of Sthamp's BB guns. And that's when Sthamp took off the mask, revealing his face. Mom and Dave were shocked. But me and Sthamp laughed, and gave each other a high five. "Not cool, guys!" Mom said. "Yeah, your pranks weren't cool either!" I exclaimed. "You know, let's just forget this ever happened. We all nearly died tonight due to these pranks." Dave said. We all kind of stood there and silently agreed to it. He wasn't wrong. "Also, I'm getting rid of the gun." Dave said. A soon as he said that, the real Mondu appeared in the room. We all had shocked looks on our faces. "I've come to take back my home." Mondu stated in a deep, evil voice. We were all so shocked, and had no words. His shadowy figure passed by us, and went down the hall. "'Scuse me..." he said as he went by. A few seconds later, he came out with the lava lamp. "Nice house you guys got here." he said before exiting the living room and out the door. "Uh..." Sthamp muttered. "Prank...?" I asked. The room was silent. "It's best we don't know." Dave stated. Category:Possessed Objects Category:Pranks Category:Weapons